Episode 7477 (26th November 2010)
Plot Charlotte suggests that John could split his time between her and Fiz. Astonished John tells her that he'd sooner return to prison than go along with it. Charlotte accuses him of leading her on. John leaves in disgust. Gary bottles out of going to see Quinny's parents and drinks in the Rovers instead. Claire and Ashley prepare to show potential buyers around their house and hope for a quick and easy sale. Molly drops off baby Jack with Tyrone while she goes for a drink at The Joinery with Sally and Rosie. Tyrone takes the baby round to No.4 to see Kevin. Michelle tells Ciaran about her conversation with Peter. Ciaran advises her to leave well alone from now on. Gary tells Izzy he couldn't face reliving the horrors of Quinny's death. Izzy assures him that she's always there if he needs to talk. Peter informs Leanne that she missed Simon's school concert this morning. Feeling guilty that she was in bed with Nick, mortified Leanne tells Nick that their affair must stop. Nick proclaims his love but Leanne's resolute. Nick storms off. Fiz and John question their sanity in allowing Katy to stay with Chesney every weekend. Gary lets Anna believe he went through with the visit to Quinny's parents. David's worried about having further seizures. Gail and Graeme try to reassure him that medication will help control them but David's not placated. Molly calls Tyrone to check on Jack and is unsettled to find they are with Kevin. John bumps into Charlotte in the Street. She threatens to destroy his marriage if he doesn't agree to divide his time between her and Fiz. John has no choice but to agree. He arranges to see her on Monday evening. Charlotte's delighted. Kevin gives Tyrone £100 for Jack's Christmas present. Tyrone's bemused. John lies to Fiz, saying he's tracked Colin down to Doncaster and has arranged to go and see him on Monday. Fiz is hopeful that their worries are at an end. Leanne's tormented by her betrayal of Peter. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Joinery *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlotte threatens to destroy John's marriage, leaving him to weave a new set of lies for Fiz; and Leanne is racked with guilt after Nick proposes and tells him she wants to end the relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,050,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2010 episodes